Just Leave Me Alone
by Knitted-Teddy
Summary: Abusive craig. hurts tweek during sex. faild sex, but please read! RxR abusive creek craig x tweek enjoy! PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY!


Warning: failed smut. Some abuse.

Paring: Creek

Craig softly pushed Tweek down onto their bed. Softly kissing him, running his hands over the pale shivering body he grinned. "Your so cute." He softly mumbled and licked the smaller males neck.

"B-but I thought you hated me.." Tweek whispered, shivering as one of Craig's hands cupped his crotch. He wined and bucked his hips.

Craig flicked the coffee addict off as he made a loud yelp when he softly rubbed him. "Shut the fuck up! My sisters home!" He glared kissing Tweek deeply. He brought his other hand up and took a hold of Tweek's hair.

"S-sorry...g-gah!" Tweek whimpered when Craig yanked his head to the side. Attaching his lips to his now exposed neck. Craig softly licked new cuts on Tweek's thin neck. Grinning at the taste of blood.

Craig continued to work on Tweek. Licking his neck as he shoved down the boys skinny jeans. Sneaking his hands into Tweek's boxers. He rubbed the smaller boy roughly, causing him to whimper, and softly moaned.

_He said he was never going to do this again. He said he would stop hurting me when he was going to have sex. He said he would stop hitting me._ Tweek though, moaning loudly, arching his back when Craig reached his hand around his hips and found his entrance.

"Now shut up Tweek!" Craig hissed into the boys ear, nipping it as he smuggled his finger inside the boy. Causing him to whimper and flinch away from Craig.

"O-ouch!" Tweek cried out, trying to wiggle away from Craig, causing the hand that was still toughly wound in his fine hair to tighten. His thin fingers quickly found their way to Craig's hands. Digging his long fingernails into his skin. "L-le-let go!" He whimpered and tried to pull away from Craig, who only forced two more fingers into him.

It wasn't that it really hurt Tweek, too too much. They had had some sort of awkward sex before. Craig always hurt him. Then he would scream at him the next morning for limping around and sobbing in pain.

Craig pulled his hand away from the boys entrance. Pulling down his own pants and grinned at Tweek. "You better keep your mouth shut. Or I'll tell everyone your a fag." He glared and licked down Tweek's neck. He forced himself into the boy. Who let out a reached scream. He bucked his hips. Tears leaked over the corners of Tweek's eyes as Craig started to slam in and out of Tweek.

Tweek roughly gripped Craig's arm as he released his hair. Tweek's long fingernails dug into Craig's arm. "S-stop it..." He whimpered out as Craig only quickened his pace. Biting into Tweek's neck.

"Shut up!" He hissed into the boys neck.

Tweek let out an awkward noise, as his inner walls quickly clamped down around Craig. "A-ah! C-Craig! S-stop m-moving.." He cried out, screaming as his whole body went rigid.

Craig hissed at the tightness, slapping the boy roughly. "Shut up you little bitch!" He snapped, moving harder. Quickly releasing into Tweek moments later, moving harder.

Tweek twitched and squirmed at the feeling. "Pl-please p-pull out.." Tweek whimpered.

Craig laughed at him and slapped at him. "Quite. I'm not done with you!" He glared.

Tweek's eyes widened.

Craig pulled the boy up by his hair. "What the fuck do you think you're looking at like that?" He snapped, knocking the boy to the hard floor. Kicking him harshly when he hit the floor. "Stay down." He snapped. Slapping him again when Tweek made a noise of discomfort.

"S-stop it!" He sobbed, trying to move away from Craig, holding his stomach. Sobbing into his hands. Terrified of the male now. Scared of what he was doing. He never acted this way. And he was scared.

The only time Craig had ever hit him was when he really deserved it, or when he was very angry. Usually never after sex.

"Don't move away from me." Craig pushed his foot against Tweek's hand, holding it down.

"Craig! Stop it!" He whimpered, starting to cry harder.

"Just shut up." Craig hissed. He hit the boy roughly again.

Tweek squirmed away from Craig and ran to the closet, clutching his stomach. "Leave me alone!" He whimpered. Pulling the doors shut, sobbing loudly. "Leave me alone!" He continued to sob. He heard Craig walk over to the door, ripping it open. He grabbed Tweek's hair and blared at the male.

"Don't fuck with me Tweek! Get out of the closet if you know what's best for you!" He hissed.

Tweek shook his head. "No! Your mean! I don't love you like this! Leave me alone!" He screamed at Craig.

Craig glared and grabbed the boy, dragging him out of the closet and throwing him to the ground.

"You should know better." he hissed kneeling down over the boy. Resting his knee against his back, holding him down. He could feel the boys rough spine sticking out from his spine. "Stay still!" He hissed.

Tweek couldn't help himself. He tried to force himself to stay still. But he couldn't.

His body twitched madly, he started mumbling. "L-leave me alone." He whimpered.

Just leave me alone…

And your on your own….


End file.
